Ink jet printers operate by ejecting small droplets of liquid ink onto print media according to a predetermined pattern. In some implementations, the ink is ejected directly on a final print media, such as paper. In other implementations, the ink is ejected on an intermediate print media, e.g. a print drum, and is then transferred from the intermediate print media to the final print media. Some ink jet printers use cartridges of liquid ink to supply the ink jets. Some printers use phase-change ink which is solid at room temperature and is melted before being jetted onto the print media surface. Phase-change inks that are solid at room temperature allow the ink to be transported and loaded into the ink jet printer in solid form, without the packaging or cartridges typically used for liquid inks